ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS1E18 The Enemy of My Enemy
Plot In a swamp, Pa Vreedle has kidnapped Argit. He tells Argit that he has signed up his sons for the Plumbers' Academy, amusing Argit. They aren't doing well, so Pa wants him to fix their grades. If they don't pass, he will hurt Argit. Ben and Gwen are driving through a forest looking for a ship. Gwen is irate, blaming Ben for what has happened to Kevin. Ben still thinks that the only way to stop Kevin is to kill him. They see Argit in the road and hit him. Argit tells them that Kevin is after him and that he is turning himself in. He wants them to put him somewhere safe. Ben suggests that they hide him at the Plumbers' Academy, which Argit initially resists but quickly agrees to. Gwen says that Kevin will come after him, but Ben says that he wants to use Argit as bait for Kevin and then use the cadets to fight him. They drive to the Rustbucket and fly into space. Kevin follows. He attacks, but Ben reminds him that he can phase in. He enters the cargo bay and the team and Argit go there as well. Kevin is angry because they have his car. Gwen tries to reason with him, but he attacks. Ben turns into Jetray and fights him. His neuroshocks have no effect. Gwen opens the door, sucking Kevin and his car out. Kevin chases after the car and Gwen closes the door. Jetray turns into Ben. Gwen realizes that Kevin is trying to kill them and that he is too strong to fight. They return to the cockpit. The team arrives at Plumbers' Academy, where they are received by the Magister in charge, Korwak. Korwak sees Argit and Ben and Gwen tell him about their plan. He gets angry and tells them to meet him in his office after arresting Argit. On his way to the cell, Argit fakes digestive trouble and then knocks out his Plumber escort, taking his badge. Korwak tells Ben and Gwen that his school is not a prison or battlefield, and that his cadets aren't ready for a battle with Kevin. Argit hides from Plumbers and stumbles into the cafeteria, where he is noticed by the Vreedles. He tells them why he's there and to pretend that they don't know him. Argit finds the records room, knocks out the Plumber inside, and logs into the Vreedles' records. Plumbers pick up Kevin approaching the academy. Alarms go off inside the station. Argit raises the Vreedles' grades when the alarm goes off. He thinks that he is the cause and walks away. Korwak and the Plumbers wait for Kevin, but he phases in behind them and attacks. He defeats every Plumber but Korwak, grabbing Korwak. Ben arrives and Korwak shoots him. Ben says that Kevin is his fight and turns into Humungousaur. Humungousaur turns into Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur and Kevin fight, rocking the station. Argit watches from a security camera. He rushes to the Vreedles and asks them to help him. They look through their weapons. Ultimate Humungousaur is defeated and turns into Ben. Kevin grabs Ben and prepares to kill him, but Gwen attacks him. He knocks her out. The Vreedles arrive and shoot a nuclear fusion grenade, not realizing that it will also blow up the academy. Ben turns into Echo Echo and surrounds the bomb with sonics. It starts to erupt, so he goes Ultimate Echo Echo and pushes it into space. The bomb explodes a safe distance away from the academy. Kevin attacks and kills Argit. Gwen stops him and he tosses Argit away. She yells at him and he tries to kill her. He tells her that the only reason he didn't was because of what she used to mean to him and flies away. Ultimate Echo Echo comes in and turns into Ben. Ben tells Argit, who is only playing dead, to get up and he does. He tries to walk away, but is arrested by the Vreedles because of the 14 warrants out for his arrest. Impact *The Vreedle Brothers are introduced in Ultimate Alien *The Vreedles become Plumbers Characters Characters *Pa Vreedle *Argit *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Magister Korwak *Plumbers *Rhomboid Vreedle *Octagon Vreedle Villains *Kevin Levin Aliens *Jetray *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Aggregor Arc